Unexpected
by CheekySparrow
Summary: Loki's in prison. A stranger visits him. And unexpected things begin to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Months had passed since Loki's return to Asgard. Thor had done everything he could to try and keep him from imprisonment, but it was the Allfather- after much thought and a broken heart- who decided Loki's punishment.

Thor visited him as much as he could, leaving him small trinkets and flowers. But Loki always ignored him. Never said a word. And Thor finally began giving up. Leaving Loki in the lonesome silence of the prison.

Loki silently sat against the cold, stone wall, staring at the floor. His long black hair was tucked behind his ears. A few shorter strands fell over his forehead. He softly brushed them back and glanced over to a pile of trinkets sitting on the ground by the bars. Gifts that his brother, Thor, had brought him. But Loki never touched them.

"How beautiful." A woman suddenly spoke. Loki, of course wondering who was in the room, looked up. There stood a young woman, with striking features.

Her hair was a dark red, long and curled slightly at the ends. Her eyes, a bold and bright green. She stood there, clothed in a floor length white gown. The fabric was pulled in around her waist, making it flow tighter across her body. There was a small golden pattern across the shoulders of the dress, traveling down the sides to her waist.

In her hands she carried a golden tray filled with delicious looking food.

She stepped forward and knelt down near the pile of gifts. Slowly, she reached her hand through the bars and picked up a small, green crystal.

"Beautiful." She said softly, staring at it. She glanced over at Loki; he stared back at her. "Where did you get this?"

Loki didn't answer her.

The woman smiled and gently placed the crystal back in the pile. She returned to her feet and walked to the door of the cell. "I have your dinner."

"Leave it." Loki snapped softly.

The woman's smile widened. "He does speak."

Loki's eyes narrowed slightly.

The woman softly placed the tray on the ground and slid it into the cell. Then she promptly sat down and stared at Loki.

Loki, try as he might, couldn't ignore her stare. "Why are you still here?"

"Your brother asked me to watch over you." The woman answered kindly. "He wants to make sure you eat."

Loki scoffed softly. "Of course."

The woman leaned closer to the bars. "He cares for you Loki, he does." she glanced at the gifts. "You know he does."

Loki seemed to paused, thinking about what she had said. He softly cleared his throat. "What is your name?"

"Sigyn." The woman answered with a smile.

Loki smiled slightly.

Sigyn slowly reached under the bars and pushed the tray closer to Loki. "Please eat my prince."

Loki softly placed his finger on the tray and pulled it toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki looked up at the sound of soft footsteps. He watched as Sigyn walked into the prison, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, my Prince." Sigyn said as she reached his cell.

"Hello." Loki replied.

Sigyn smiled and slid the tray under the bars, just as she had done the night before. Loki watched her delicate hands silently as she pushed the tray toward him.

"Thank you." He said, taking the tray from her.

"You are very welcome." Sigyn said happily. "I made sure to have some of your favorites."

Loki looked down at the food and sure enough, his favorites were there. He looked back up at Sigyn. "They allow this?"

"Well… not exactly." Sigyn whispered.

Loki smiled. "You are too kind to a prisoner."

"You are not just a prisoner." Sigyn said. "You are a prince. My Prince."

Loki's smile faded. "No… I'm not."

"Yes." Sigyn said. "You are Prince Loki, Odinson."

Loki's eyes widened. "You must not know the truth…"

"Oh I do." Sigyn said. "Your father told me."

"Then you know I'm not Odinson." Loki said. "I am Laufeyson."

"Laufey did not raise you." Sigyn said, moving closer to the bars. "You never called Laufey 'father'. The Allfather is your father. Maybe not by blood, but he is your family."

Loki quietly placed the tray on the ground. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

Sigyn shrugged. "I see no reason to be unkind."

"You're not afraid of me?" Loki asked, his mind filled with questions.

Sigyn stared at him, staring straight into his eyes; he intensely stared back at her. "No."

"Why?" Loki blurted out.

"You are not a monster." Sigyn answered in a calm, kind tone.

Loki's eyes widened.

"You are a man, who was lied to your entire life." Sigyn continued. "You were lost, had no idea what to do. Your emotions got the best of you. And you made a few poor choices. But you are not a monster. I'm not afraid of you."

Loki looked down at the ground; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. This woman, whom he doesn't even know, this stranger, is being so kind to him- a criminal. For no reason that he can figure out.

And suddenly, a wave of doubt came over him. He looked up at her with his bright, blue eyes and said, "If you are so unafraid, then prove it."

Sigyn raised an eyebrow.

"Come inside this cell." Loki said.

Sigyn's eyes widened. She glanced back at the doorway to the room- there were no guards. She quickly turned back to Loki, unsure what to say.

"I knew it." he snapped. "You speak kind words, but that is all they are. Words."

Sigyn sighed and slowly pushed herself up to her feet. She softly touched the handle on the door.

Loki's eyes widened as she slowly unlocked the cell and pulled the door open. For a moment Loki thought about running out, pushing her out of the way and being free. But he didn't move.

Sigyn stepped into the cage and pulled the door shut behind her. She looked over at Loki and smiled. "See?"

Loki smiled slightly.

Sigyn walked over and sat down beside him. Loki stared at her silently. She slowly adjusted herself and pushed her hair back behind shoulders.

"You look confused." She spoke, watching Loki's expression.

"You really are not afraid of me?" He asked.

"Didn't I just prove that I'm not?" Sigyn replied with a small laugh.

Loki's lips curled up into a smile.

Sigyn softly grabbed his tray of food. "Eat. Don't make me feed you." She grabbed a small roll and held it out toward Loki; he glanced down at it, but quickly back to Sigyn's smiling face. He silently watched her, taking everything in. From the curly ends of her hair to the freckles on her nose.

He slowly lifted his hand, pushing the roll away. Sigyn watched him curiously as he moved closer to her. But she did not back away. Loki reached his hand toward her face, but hesitated and quickly pulled back. He stared at Sigyn's eyes, searching for any sense of fear- but there was none.

"I told you," Sigyn spoke softly; she gently grabbed his hand. "I'm not afraid."

Loki looked down at their hands and gingerly squeezed hers.

Sigyn smiled slightly at this. The touch of his hand on hers was amazing. Something she had never felt before.

Loki returned his gaze to her and again, moved closer. Sigyn found herself moving in as well. The distance between them lessened until their lips were almost touching. Loki was about to move in and kiss her when he felt her hand on his lips. He looked up into her eyes.

"You should eat my Prince." she said in a soft, breathy tone.

Loki slowly pulled back. Sigyn turned away slightly and stared at the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki looked up from the doorway and frowned. It was not Sigyn standing before him today, it was none other than his brother.

"I realize that I am not who you were expecting." Thor spoke as he sat down outside of the cell.

Loki angrily turned his face away.

Thor frowned, "Sigyn was unable to come today. She was feeling ill."

"Feeling ill," Loki whispered to himself. _The thought of what almost happened makes her ill…_

His face soured.

Thor watched him, his eyes grew sad. He silently reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, thin gold chain. "I found this in your bedroom. It was your favorite, was it not?"

Loki didn't answer him, didn't even look up.

"Brother, please," Thor pressed on.

But Loki said nothing.

Thor let out a sigh and slowly dropped the chain into the pile of gifts. "Sigyn is very kind." he said, willing to try anything to get Loki to acknowledge him. "She is also quite beautiful."

Loki's body tensed slightly at this.

Thor smiled slightly. "Do you agree?"

Loki didn't answer.

"Well," Thor slowly pushed himself up to his feet. "I'm sure she will return tomorrow." He said lightly.

Loki tightly clenched his fist, still keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Sigyn," Thor called. He stood up and walked toward her.

She smiled and bowed. "My Prince."

Thor smiled and bowed slightly. "My lady. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." Sigyn answered.

Thor nodded.

Sigyn paused for a moment. She looked over Thor's face. "How was he?"

"Angry." Thor said. "I was not the person he wanted to see."

Sigyn let out a soft sigh and glanced at the ground, a bit ashamed.

"You were not ill yesterday." Thor said; Sigyn's body tensed. "Why did you lie?"

Sigyn tightly tugged on her long sleeve and bit her lower lip. "Something… happened."

"Did he try and hurt you?" Thor asked.

Sigyn shook her head. "No, never."

"Then what-"

"It was nothing." Sigyn said quickly. "I was just a bit nervous to go back. Just overreacting."

"You were nervous?" Thor asked, a smile growing on his face. "Frightened? Of Loki? The God is mischief?" he asked with a laugh.

Sigyn smiled. "He isn't a monster."

"No, he isn't." Thor said. "You and I seem to be the only ones who think that."

"He doesn't believe you." Sigyn said, lightly poking his armor. "And he barely believes me."

"But he likes you." Thor added with a smile.

Sigyn laughed lightly. "I highly doubt that."

"Trust me." Thor said.

Sigyn briskly walked down the stone stairway. Her light footsteps quietly echoed in the silence.

"My prince," she called sweetly as she reached the large cell.

Loki, still angry from the day before, ignored her.

Sigyn looked down at him and smiled. "Loki,"

Loki silently continued to ignore her.

"Loki, I should apologize for yesterday." Sigyn continued. "I must have eaten something. I feel much better today though."

And again, Loki didn't respond.

Sigyn's smile faded. "Stubborn today, aren't we?"

Loki's body tensed slightly, but he still said nothing.

Sigyn swiftly unlocked the cell and pulled the door open. "Am I allowed inside today?" She asked as she poked her head into the cell.

Loki hesitated, but let himself nod in answer.

Sigyn smiled and happily walked inside, pulling the door shut behind her. "How are you today?" she asked as she sat down beside him. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"I have." Loki answered softly.

Sigyn let out a sigh. "Oh good, you are talking to me. I was afraid you were angry with me!"

Loki looked up at her. "Angry?"

Sigyn nodded.

Loki watched her for a short moment and he couldn't help but smile. "No. I'm not angry."

Sigyn smiled widely and lightly touched his arm. "Good, I hate fighting with friends."

Loki paused, his smile faded a bit. He went to speak but Sigyn cut him off.

"Yes Loki, I consider you my friend." Sigyn said, knowing what he was going to ask her.

Loki's smile returned to his face. "Very well."

"So what shall we do today?" Sigyn asked happily.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Sorry it took so long to update this. I've been working on the next few chapters. Where shit's getting real. And Mikayla got e into Sherlock… so that took up most of my weekend… Sorry! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Sigyn happily walked down the golden hall toward her chambers. A young woman, who looked about to be Sigyn's age, stood outside the large white door. She wore a long brown dress with a sash tied around her waist. Her long, dark hair was pulled back behind her shoulders.

Sigyn smiled at the sight of her. "Ingrid,"

The woman smiled and bowed. "Lady Sigyn."

"Shall we enter, my lovely hand maiden?" Sigyn asked as she pushed the door open.

"Of course M'Lady. After you." Ingrid said.

Sigyn happily walked through the door, Ingrid followed close behind. Sigyn quickly pushed the door shut.

"What have you heard today?" Sigyn asked casually as she plopped down in a large, embroidered chair.

Ingrid smiled and sat across from her on a long couch that matched the chair. "Nothing more than idle gossip." She said, plucking a few grapes from a fruit tray.

Sigyn sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Boring."

"I agree." Ingrid scoffed. She stretched out on the couch and shoved a grape in her mouth. "The kingdom is boring with no drama."

Sigyn laughed loudly. "My friend, you are a strange one."

Ingrid happily winked at her.

Sigyn slowly poured a glass of wine and handed it to Ingrid. "The Royal court is meeting tomorrow."

"Yes." Ingrid said as she took the wine.

"Are you serving?" Sigyn asked as she poured herself some wine.

"Sigyn, I have been your hand maiden- and very best friend- for most of your life now. I know you know the answer to that." Ingrid teased.

Sigyn let out a laugh.

"So how is Loki?" Ingrid asked, sipping her wine.

Sigyn's smile faded. "He's troubled." Ingrid raised an eyebrow. Sigyn sighed and placed her wine on the table. "I don't know how to help him. I think he finds me annoying."

Ingrid laughed loudly, but the look Sigyn gave her quickly shut her up. Ingrid looked down at her wine. "Sorry."

Sigyn dropped back onto the chair and groaned. "I want to help him… but he's so difficult!"

"Why are you so intent on helping him?" Ingrid asked.

"Thor asked me to watch over him." Sigyn answered without looking up.

Ingrid swung her legs over the edge of the couch and leaned forward. "But _why _exactly?"

"Ingrid, I do not know!" Sigyn said. "I just _want _to."

Ingrid suddenly smiled.

Sigyn looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." Ingrid said, still smiling. "Perhaps you could bring him some of his things." she suggested. "Books, small trinkets. Anything really."

Sigyn smiled widely. "Wonderful idea!" she shot out of her seat. "Come on then!"

Ingrid stared up at her. "Come on then? Where are we going?"

"To Loki's chambers." Sigyn answered with a smile.

Ingrid's jaw dropped.

Both Ingrid and Sigyn stood outside the large, golden door. They silently looked over the wooden carvings.

"Well… open it." Sigyn suddenly said.

Ingrid looked at her in disbelief. "Me? This was you're idea! You open it!"

"My idea?" Sigyn snapped. "You're the one who thought of it!"

"But I did not mean to break into his chambers!" Ingrid snapped.

Sigyn sighed softly and turned back to the door. "Alright." She slowly stepped forward and gently grabbed the door handle. She glanced back at Ingrid nervously before she pushed the door open.

She quickly shot back beside Ingrid, afraid that something was going to fly out and attack her. But nothing came.

Ingrid and Sigyn looked at each other.

"Looks to be safe." Sigyn said.

"Then go inside." Ingrid said.

Sigyn nervously looked at her. She, very slowly, stepped forward into the room. Ingrid hesitantly followed her.

Loki looked up and his eyes widened. Sigyn was carrying a ridiculously large pile of books in her arms as she tried walking down the stairs.

"Sigyn what-"

"I brought you some books!" Sigyn said cheerfully as she hobbled down the staircase. Her foot turned slightly and she stumbled, but she quickly caught herself.

Loki quickly stood up. "Be careful!"

"Oh, I'm fine." Sigyn laughed as she tripped again.

Loki pressed his hand to his forehead.

Sigyn slowly made her way to the cage. She shifted the books over to one hand, in order to unlock the door, but the books dropped out of her hand and fell all over the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, and quickly began picking up the books.

"Sorry?" Loki asked.

Sigyn looked up at him. "Well, these belong to you."

Loki's face tensed. "What?"

"I snuck into your chambers and took these." Sigyn explained. "I just wanted to give you more things to do."

"You entered my chambers?" Loki asked, his voice stern.

Sigyn froze. "What? No!" she quickly lied.

"But you had just said-"

"Yes, but I… uh…" Sigyn paused, unable to come up with another lie.

Loki sighed softly. "It's alright. Just be careful with all the books."

Sigyn smiled. "Of course." She quickly made her way into the cell and piled the book down beside the bed.

Loki silently looked back down at the small gem in his hand.

Sigyn looked over and lightly picked up a book. "Would you like me to read one?"

Loki looked at her and smiled slightly. "Yes."

Sigyn smiled and sat down beside him. "Alright." she opened the book and slowly began reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm going to apologize now, because it may take a few weeks to write up what happens next. I have it in my head, just got to put it down on the computer. So sorry =)

Chapter 5

"His arms were wide, welcoming. I watched his blue eyes travel across the field to meet mine." Sigyn softly read from the book in her hands. Loki silently sat beside her, leaning against a large pillow. "The sight of him, standing there in the golden sunlight, was perfect. He was perfect." Sigyn smiled. "End of chapter twenty."

Loki looked up at her; she smiled down at him.

"Would you like me to continue?" She asked sweetly.

Loki smiled slightly. "No, thank you though."

Sigyn lightly closed the book and laid it on the ground. "You are most welcome." she said lightly.

Loki watched her silently for a moment. "The Royal Court is meeting today."

Sigyn looked back at him. "Yes."

Loki furrowed his brow slightly.

Sigyn sat up. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Loki said, waving his hand slightly.

But Sigyn knew he was lying, it was painfully obvious. She lightly touched his arm. "No, it's not nothing." Loki silently stared at the floor. Sigyn moved closer. "Tell me."

Loki's lips tightened. He hesitantly spoke, "I can't help but wonder if the Allfather thinks of me." he paused. "If he…" he stopped and looked at Sigyn. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Sigyn asked. "For what?"

"I feel silly speaking like this." Loki said, lightly pressing his hand against his forehead.

Sigyn smiled slightly. "You're wondering about your freedom."

Loki nodded slightly.

Sigyn reached up and grabbed his hand. She slowly pulled it away from his face; Loki looked at her silently. "Loki, I am sure that your father wants you free, but it's very, very complicated." She lightly squeezed his hand. "Please, don't feel silly when talking to me." She smiled.

A small smile crawled across Loki's face. "You always know what to say."

Sigyn laughed softly. "No, no. Sometimes you leave me speechless."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "When is this?"

Sigyn laughed again and tightly squeezed his hand.

"And what of Loki?" Thor asked.

Ingrid looked up slightly from her spot by the wall.

"What of him?" A man with a pointed, brown beard asked.

"I wish to know if there is any possibility of his freedom." Thor said. "I don't want my brother rotting in a cage for the rest of his life."

"He is a traitor." The bearded man snapped. "He does not deserve freedom. You should stop defending him. He isn't your brother-"

"Loki **is **my brother!" Thor yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

Odin looked at his son. "Sit."

Thor slowly obeyed, keeping his gaze on the bearded man.

Odin looked at the man, "Anundr, we have not decided on Loki's full punishment."

The man scoffed softly.

Odin narrowed his eyes slightly. "We will discuss it now."

"Father, I believe he should be given a second chance." Thor spoke up. "Free him from the prison at the very least."

"But how can we monitor him?" Anundr asked. "The moment we look the other way he'll disappear and start another war! We cannot trust him!"

"Give him another chance!" Thor snapped at him. "If not, simply to prove himself! Let him show how he's changed."

Anundr laughed. "You truly believe that he had changed? You are a fool."

"Choose your words more carefully, Anundr." Odin said. "That is your prince."

Anundr glanced at Thor silently.

"I believe that we should give Loki another chance." An older man spoke up suddenly.

"You must be joking." Mumbled Anundr.

"Let him out of prison. Allow him to enter the kingdom once more." The old man continued. "But always have a watch on him."

"Who is going to stay by his side day and night?" Anundr asked.

Everyone paused for a moment.

Then Thor remembered, "Sigyn!" he spoke quickly.

"Lady Sigyn?" Anundr asked.

"Yes," Thor said. "She already cares for him. She will keep him controlled. I give you my word."

"You would trust this criminal to a little girl?" Anundr snapped.

"Loki has not escaped her yet." Odin spoke.

Anundr sighed and lifted his empty wine glass. Ingrid quickly walked over to his side and filled his glass. He silently glanced at her as she walked back to her spot.

"I think it wise to test him once _before _we free him." Anundr spoke, a small smile on his face.

"How would you test him?" Odin asked.

"Give him something. Something to care for." Anundr explained. "A plant."

"A plant?" Thor asked. "What would that prove?"

"To see if he can care for a living thing." Anundr said. "If the plant is alive by the end of a week, he shall be freed. If not," he smiled and took a sip of wine. "Well, he will be there for a while."

Thor's eyes narrowed.

Odin softly cleared his throat and sat up in his seat. "Very well."

Anundr suddenly grabbed Ingrid's arm, pulling her off to the side. She silently avoided eye contact with him and quickly bowed.

"I know you." Anundr snapped in a whisper. "You gossip, spread rumors of everyone in Asgard. You are also Sigyn's hand maiden."

Ingrid nodded slightly.

Anundr leaned closer, his eyes dark and narrowed. "If you speak of what you heard here this day to anyone, if you tell Sigyn what is at stake here, I will make sure you are thrown into the deepest dungeon in all of Asgard. And there you shall rot for the rest of your days." Ingrid hesitantly nodded again.

Anundr smiled and lightly patted her cheek. "Good girl." He swiftly turned and walked off down the hall. Ingrid stared at the ground, breathing heavily.

Sigyn looked up and smiled as Ingrid walked into the room. "About time you returned!" she teased with a laugh. She happily held up her glass of wine, "Come, drink with me! Tell me all about the court. I have been waiting all night to hear the latest drama." Ingrid looked at her; her face was pale, her eyes wide.

Sigyn's smile quickly faded.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **Hello! I have news! Well, sort of. If you want to bother me, or give me ideas about the fan fic, you can follow me on my RP Tumblr for Sigyn: .com.

Also, You can follow me on my twitter Steeny_Beeny. For updates about how I'm coming with the next chapters.

One more thing, I may not be updating for a little bit. Got to figure some things out and write them down. So, if you need to rant and yell at me I've given you two new places to do it. =)

Chapter 6

Sigyn looked down at the plant and paused. "Oh where did this come from?" She leaned down, lightly touching one of the dark green leaves.

"Thor delivered it last night." Loki answered.

Sigyn smiled as she looked over the plant. "It is beautiful. I have one just like it in my chambers."

"Oh do you?" Loki asked in a tone that suggested he wasn't really listening.

Sigyn nodded cheerfully. "They require a lot of sunlight, and you should try and water it at least once a day-" she paused and looked back at Loki. "Are you listening?"

Loki looked up at her. "Yes," he lied.

Sigyn raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I am." Loki insisted.

"Alright." Sigyn gave in, not wanting to start an argument, and turned back to the plant. "Well, when it blossoms it is absolutely beautiful! Just wait! You'll love it!"

Loki smiled slightly. "I'm sure I will."

Sigyn let out a laugh and dropped down beside Loki. She reached over to the books and lifted the one on top. "Shall we pick up where we left off?"

Loki smiled and leaned back against the wall. "Yes."

Sigyn happily opened the book and flipped to the page. "Chapter twenty-one. If only this night would last forever, I am certain we would loose ourselves. In the darkness of the night; in the soft humming of the wind; in each other."

Loki felt Sigyn's body lean closer to his. He smiled slightly and softly fell against her. She glanced up at him, giving him a smile. Then returned to the book.

"I felt his arms encircle me, holding me tight." she continued. "His eyes looked over me,"

Loki silently watched Sigyn as she read, his eyes traveled across her body. Down to her hands, to her delicate fingers, up to her soft red lips.

"His hands were strong around me,"

Loki slowly, hesitantly brushed his hand against Sigyn's arm. Her soft skin felt like silk against his rough hand.

Sigyn's eyes shifted to him; she slowly turned toward him. He stared down at her.

"What happens next?" Loki asked softly; his warm breath brushing against her lips. Sigyn slowly lifted her hand from the book and hesitantly touched Loki's hand. Loki, on upon feeling her hand on his, swiftly wrapped his hand around hers. Sigyn's heart jumped. Loki stared down at her, his eyes peering into hers.

"Tell me." He whispered.

Sigyn breathed softly. "They kiss."

Loki's eyes widened slightly. He felt himself moving closer, but did not stop himself because Sigyn was moving in as well. Their hearts raced as the space between them grew smaller.

"Is this… allowed?" Sigyn asked in a whisper.

Loki's lips twitched into a smile. "That… I do not know." he returned in a whisper; their lips just barely apart.

"Lady Sigyn." A man's voice suddenly called.

Sigyn and Loki quickly shot back from each other and looked over; Anundr and two guards stood there.

"You are wanted by the Allfather." Anundr spoke.

Sigyn softly cleared her throat. "Can it wait?"

Anundr's eyes narrowed a bit. "No."

"Very well." Sigyn said softly; she turned to face Loki and lightly touched his cheek. "I am sorry."

Loki gently touched her hand. "Do not be. I shall patiently await your return."

Sigyn gave him a smile before leaving the cell and walking to Anundr. He smiled, giving her a slight nod. Sigyn quickly bowed and followed him out of the prison. Loki silently held the book in his hand.

As they walked down the long, large hallways Sigyn began to grow suspicious. She turned to Anundr, who stared stoically ahead.

"This is not the way to the Allfather." Sigyn spoke.

"No it is not." Anundr replied.

Sigyn's face hardened. "Where are you taking me?"

Anundr kept his gaze front and answered, "To your chambers."

Sigyn cleared her throat. "May I ask why?"

Anundr smirked. "You are to stay there."

"Stay?" Sigyn asked, stopping in her tracks. "Why?"

Anundr stopped and turned to face her. "You no longer have to watch over Loki." Sigyn's eyes widened. "You are relieved of your duties and can return to life as it was. Before Loki."

Sigyn titled her head slightly, narrowing her eyes. "What are you trying to imply?"

Anundr glanced at his guards. "Not a thing Lady Sigyn." The guards walked over to Sigyn's sides and swiftly grabbed her arms. She looked up at them questioningly, but realizing that this was Anundr's doing, quickly turned back to him. He gave her a devilish smile. "Take her to her chambers."

The guards nodded and quickly dragged Sigyn off down the hall.

"Anundr! You cannot do this!" Sigyn yelled, trying to free herself. But The guards ignored her.

One guard pushed the door open and the other quickly tossed Sigyn into the room. She swiftly shot up and charged at them, but they swiftly closed the door. Sigyn's body slammed against the wood.

"Let me out!" she screamed. "You cannot do this!"

Ingrid quickly ran over. "Sigyn," she grabbed Sigyn's shoulders. "Sigyn calm down."

Sigyn roughly hit the wall. "Calm down? They- Damn that Anundr!"

Ingrid pulled Sigyn back from the door and toward the bed. "You have to calm down. Please." Sigyn slowly sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Ingrid, tears filling her eyes. Ingrid softly bit her lip. "I have something to tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I am so sorry for taking FOREVER to update. But this is an extra long chapter to help me apologize. And Chapter 8 should be coming not too long after this one. =)

Chapter 7.

"What are you saying?" Sigyn asked, her eyes wide. "The council is… testing Loki?"

"Yes." Ingrid answered. "Anundr is behind it."

Sigyn scoffed softly, her anger over the matter was obvious. "Of course he is."

Ingrid gaze lowered to the floor. Sigyn glanced at her; her hands became tight fists.

"Why did you not tell me?" she asked, her voice harsh.

Ingrid hesitantly looked at her. "I did not realize then that Anundr would go this far. I never thought that he would ban you from Loki."

Sigyn's fists slowly loosened; she could see that her friend was sincere. She let out a soft, low sigh. "I must go to him Ingrid." she said urgently. "I must."

Ingrid's eyes narrowed, she turned toward the door. "Then we shall get you to him."

Thor slowly made his way down the stone stairs toward the prison cell. He silently eyed the plant that sat in the exact spot where he had left it, un touched. He quickly turned his gaze to Loki.

"Brother,"

Loki looked up from his book- he did not expect his brother to visit. His eyes wandered the rest of the room, hoping to see Sigyn behind him. She had not returned after Anundr escorted her out, and he was beginning to wonder what was keeping her.

"How are you today?" Thor asked, unsure that his brother would answer him.

"Well." Loki spoke, turning back to his book.

Thor smiled slightly at the sound of Loki's voice. "I am glad to hear that." He said, stepping closer to the bars. But his smile quickly faded when he remembered why he was here, what he had to tell Loki. He softly cleared his throat, lightly gripping the steel bar with one of his hands. "I must speak with you," he paused, hesitating. "About Sigyn."

Loki raised his gaze to meet his brother's. Slowly closing the book in his hands, he straightened up, and waited for Thor to continue.

Thor looked down at Loki, his eyes sad. He knew Loki was going to be upset, and it broke his heart to hurt his brother more. "Sigyn… will not be returning to you." He spoke, his voice soft.

Loki furrowed his brow, tilting his head slightly to the side. "What?"

Thor slowly swallowed, his grip on the bar tightening. "She has been relieved of her duties, and will no longer be visiting you." He paused again, hesitating to continue. "She… asked to be relieved."

Loki's eyes widened at this.

Thor saw this and slowly continued. "She spoke to Father, saying that you were becoming attached and that it was nothing she wanted."

The words hurt Thor almost as much as they hurt Loki. He remembered what the council had ordered him to do- how he was ordered to tell Loki about Sigyn. And how much it angered him to do so. He knew they planned this, to make Loki angry so he would fail his test. It seemed to him that no one wanted him freed beside himself and his father. But at this moment, Thor was questioning even his father's thoughts. After all, it was Odin who forced Thor to carry-out this order.

Loki watched Thor carefully, his eyes narrowed.

Thor stared back at him, his heart breaking. It was all he could do to keep his emotions hidden. "I am… sorry Brother." He struggled to get the words out.

Loki lowered his gaze to the floor for a moment, breathing softly. His hands turned to tight fists and his teeth clenched tightly together. His narrowed eyes slowly raised to meet Thor's. "Get out." he snapped.

Thor stared back at him, "Loki-"

"Get out!" Loki suddenly yelled. "I never want you here again!"

Thor slowly released the bar and stepped back toward the stairs. With every step, his heart broke. Despite the anger in his brother's voice, Thor could hear the hurt, the pain Loki must have been feeling. He slowly came to a stop and hesitantly looked back toward Loki.

Loki looked at him, his eyes narrowed with hate. "Leave!" He screamed, throwing the book toward Thor. It hit the bars with a loud clang that echoed against the stone walls and fell to the floor.

Thor turned and stepped out, letting his emotions return to his face. He slowly stepped up the stairs, lightly clutching the wooden railing with a shaking hand. He replayed the scene that had just occurred in his mind again, watching his brother's pain. Watching his narrowed, tear filled eyes.

Loki slowly sat back against the wall, his whole body trembling with what he thought was anger. But he realized when his vision blurred that it was not anger that over took him, but heart break.

He softly closed his stinging, tear filled eyes and took a slow breath.

"How do you suppose we can get out?" Ingrid asked, watching Sigyn franticly pace across the room. She couldn't understand exactly why Sigyn was so distraught about this, but as her friend, she knew she had to help her as best she could.

Sigyn continued to pace, holding her head in her hands as she tried to think of a plan. She mumbled inaudibly to herself.

"You could always sneak out my door." Ingrid suggested.

Sigyn looked at her, lifting her head, contemplating this idea. But then she realized it would never work and shook her head slightly. "The guards are watching both doors. We're surrounded." She looked back at the wall, her body tense with thought. "The only way out is to go right past them."

Ingrid let out a sigh as Sigyn began pacing again. She reached her hand out, lightly grabbing her dress. "Stop pacing, you'll exhaust yourself." She motioned to the large chair beside her, "Sit down. We will figure this out."

Sigyn slowly did as she said and sat on the edge of the chair.

Ingrid reached for a glass and filled it with deep, red wine. "Let's think, what do guards enjoy more than anything?" She said, handing the glass to Sigyn. Sigyn slightly raised her eyebrow at the question; she slowly raised the glass to her lips and took a large sip.

"I do not know." She said, after swallowing the wine.

Ingrid smiled. "Money."

Sigyn lowered her wine, "We're going to bribe them?"

"We're going to Bribe them." Ingrid said, her smile widening.

"Are you certain about this?" Sigyn asked, her hand on the door.

Ingrid gave a shrug. "No, but what else have we to try?"

Sigyn let out a soft sigh. "Good point." She slowly pulled open the door and poked her head out.

Both the guards looked down at her with narrowed eyes. She stared at them with a sheepish smile.

"Evening gentlmen." She spoke, trying to keep a light tone. "Listen, I know who is in charge of you, and I assume he is paying you a large sum to keep an eye on me. But what would you say if I agreed to pay you twice that sum to let me leave and pretend that you saw nothing?"

The guards did not answer. They simply stood their ground, holding their swords tightly.

Sigyn looked back at Ingrid for help; Ingrid quickly handed her a small pouch filled with gems. Sigyn stared at it for a moment.

"Are these mine!" she snapped in a whisper.

"Well of course they're yours!" Ingrid answered, also in a whisper. "I'm a hand maiden!"

Sigyn angrily narrowed her eyes at her friend, but gave in and turned back to the guards. She softly cleared her throat. "Handsome men like you, I'm sure you have lovely ladies who would love gifts as fine as these jewels." She said, pouring a few of the gems into her hand and holding it out toward the guards. The guards silently glanced down at the gems, then at each other. Sigyn stared at them, desperately hoping that this would work.

"Lady Sigyn, we cannot accept bribes." The guard to the left of her spoke.

Sigyn looked at him and pursed her lips. "Of course you can't…" She looked back at Ingrid, defeated. Ingrid lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room. She quickly pushed the door shut.

"Well that did not work." She stated.

"Oh really?" Sigyn snapped at her sarcastically. "I thought it went perfectly!"

"There is no need to be rude Sig." Ingrid said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We just need a different approach."

Sigyn angrily threw the pouch of gems onto the floor, "And I assume you have an idea for that, oh wise one?"

Ingrid paused; her hands raised to her face, pressed together in front of her mouth. "Well… I…"

Sigyn looked at her and blinked twice, her lips pressed tightly together.

Ingrid caught her eye and jumped slightly. "I-I'll think of something!" she said quickly, feeling Sigyn's anger in the air. She looked around the room for anything that they could use. _A disguise? No, the guards would know it was us._

Sigyn franticly swallowed a nearly full glass of wine in one gulp and, just a quickly, poured herself another. "What do guards enjoy…" she asked herself as she took a few more sips. "Money… and…" She stopped, her eyes widened. "Women!"

Ingrid looked at her questioningly. "Women?"

Sigyn smirked at her friend. "Loose women."

"Loose… women…?" Ingrid asked, getting a slight suspicious feeling that Sigyn was talking about her.

"Why am I the one that has to seduce the guards?" Ingrid whined as Sigyn finished clipping the small, purple dress in place.

"Because I am no good at that sort of thing." Sigyn answered, stepping back to admire her friend. The dress was tight in places it should be, showing off Ingrid's curves. It was lower in the front, showing off her large breasts. Sigyn smiled to herself. "And don't even try to tell me that you're inexperienced at this! I know what you did with Fandral." she teased.

Ingrid's eyes narrowed at her friend. "I believe we agreed not to speak about that."

Sigyn gave her friend a smile and light pat on the cheek. "You're the best."

Ingrid huffed softly and turned to the door. "Here goes nothing."

Sigyn laughed and lightly pushed Ingrid to the door; She glanced back at her before pulling the door open and stepping out.

The guards glanced down at her, but just like the first time they stood there emotionless.

Ingrid pulled the door shut and lightly leaned against it. She dropped one hair on her hip and the other against the door, bending just enough to show her clevege. "Hello," she purred.

But the guards didn't respond to her. She bit her lip and stepped forward, lightly touching one of the guard's arms.

"I'm sure it get's boring standing out here all day and night." She said, seductivly stroking the man's arm with her fingers. "Whats say you come with me for a little entertainment?" she asked him, adding a wink.

The Guard glanced at her. "Tell Lady Sigyn that we are not leaving our post until an order has been given."

Ingrid dropped her hand and frowned. "Yes…" she muttered before walking back into the room.

Sigyn ran over to her. "Did it work?"

"Oh yes, it worked wonderfully." Ingrid said sarcastically. "That is why I'm with them right now having sex!"

Sigyn laughed at this. "Well, it was worth a try."

Loki angrily kicked the pile of books, sending them flying in different directions. But this did not satisfy his need for distruction, and he began ripping out the pages, of the books. He yelled angrily as he did so, replaying Thor's words in his head.

"_**She won't be returning to you."**_

Loki roughly threw a book into the steel bars.

"_**She has been relieved of her duties and will no longer be visiting you."**_

Loki stopped, looking at the destruction in his cell. Sweat dripped from every poer on his body, tears still lingering in his eyes. His breathes were heavy, seeming to almost weigh down on his chest. His eyes wandered the cell franticly, looking for anything else to destroy- then he saw the plant.

There it sat, only a few feet from him, in it's golden vase. There was only one small blossom beginning to bloom, despite Loki's lack of care.

Loki angrily clenched his teeth and stormed over to the plant. He tightly wrapped his hands around the rim of the vase and lifted it up off the floor. It wasn't heavy, at least not at this moment, not when his anger was driving him.

"_**She asked to be relieved."**_

Loki's grip tightened and he swiftly threw the plant into the stone wall. "Liar!" he screamed.

The golden vase shattered and the dirt dropped to the floor. The plant wilted over, unable to stand without the help of the vase.

Loki's shaking body could take no more; he slowly fell to his knees, dropping his face into his hands. Warm tears dripped from his eyes. "It is a lie…" his voice was soft and weak, "A lie…"

A new voice suddenly filled his mind.

"_**Oh where did this come from?"**_

He raised his tear filled gaze from his hands, remembering Sigyn; remembering her speak about the plant.

"_**It is beautiful. I have one just like it in my chambers."**_

Loki's eyes traced over the plant, at the wilting leaves.

"_**When it blossoms it is absolutely beautiful! Just wait! You'll love it!"**_

Tears rolled down Loki's cheeks, but he did not wipe them away. He sat there, staring at the plant, his heart breaking. If what Thor said was even a little true, Sigyn was not returning to him. He would never see her again. This plant had been the last thing he had to remind him of her.

"What have I done…?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki frantically used his hands to dig; pushing through dirt; pulling away stone. He had noticed the large crack in the floor upon his first night in the cell, but never thought much of it. Just more neglect from the nobles. He did pause to think once about hiding books or small treasures inside it; but it was not large enough then.

He stopped digging and saw back, panting softly. His hands hung at his sides; raw, bleeding, caked in dirt and rock. What was once the small crack between stones had become a gapping hole.

He let himself smile; proud of the fact that he had done something, so physically painful, without the use of magic (though he had no choice in the matter). His gaze shifted to the dying plant that lay across the cold floor. And just as he was about to lift it, when two voices caught his attention.

"She attempted to escape?" One voice asked.

"Yes, but it was a foolish attempt." Another voice answered.

Loki recognized that the voices belonged to Ragnar and Torsten; the guards who stood watch over him. Those two were always speaking gossip- but this felt different somehow; they seemed secretive.

"Where is she now?" Ragnar spoke in a hushed voice; Loki felt himself leaning closer to the bars.

"She is contained." Torsten answered. "Anundr has her locked in her chambers. She won't be escaping again."

"And what if she does?" Ragnar asked.

"We stop her." Torsten answered, glancing back toward the doorway. "By any means necessary."

Loki's eyes widened, and it was all he could do not to scream at the guards. But he knew better- he knew this was a plot against him; and he could not reveal that he knew. His head went to Sigyn, and he suddenly smiled.

_Does this mean… yes! She did not want to leave! She does not hate me._

Then he paused.

Yes this meant that Sigyn did not hate him, but in turn it meant that she was in trouble. And Loki knew not what to do.

_**. . . . . . . . . . .**_

Ingrid watched as Sigyn paced across the floor; she slowly sipped her wine. "Sigyn, there has got to be something else we can try." She spoke, trying to calm her panicking friend. Though, clearly nothing was going to get them out of this room- Ingrid knew it and Sigyn knew it.

Sigyn looked over at her. "We've just got to run!"

Ingrid's eyes widened. "Run? Run straight out of this room! They'll surely catch us!"

"Well we have to try!" Sigyn snapped at her.

Ingrid placed her wine on the table and stood. She walked to her friend and lightly took her hand in hers. "Sig, I have never once questioned you." She spoke, her words sincere. "I have trusted every decision you have ever made, and I will always trust you." she paused; Sigyn silently waited, her green eyes frantic. "But this… I hate Anundr just as much as you, and I hate what he is doing. But are you sure you want to take these risks? Just to see Loki?"

Sigyn gave Ingrid's hand a light squeeze, "I know you do not understand it; you do not see it yet. But Loki is no monster. He…" she paused again, feeling her cheeks blushing. She quickly cleared her throat and turned from Ingrid, hoping to hide her red face. "He is in trouble. So yes, to answer your question. I am sure."

Ingrid watched Sigyn momentarily. She had always been unsure about Loki- and even now that he and Sigyn were… something. Her job, her only job, was to protect and serve Sigyn the best she could. Not just because she was a servant and hand maiden, but because she was Sigyn's best friend.

She slowly returned the light squeeze and smiled at her friend. "Alright."

Sigyn turned to her and smiled.

**. . . . .**

Loki looked over toward the plant, silently watching it. He wanted nothing more than for what he had done to work. The thought of loosing both Sigyn, and the only thing left to remind him of her, was all too much for him. He slowly watched the green leaves droop toward the ground, the green being so very similar to that of Sigyn's eyes.

Loki turned from the plant, the thought burning through him. His mind still racing around what the guards had said; if she did not ask t be dismissed, then what _had _happened to her? Loki had this feeling, deep in his gut, that she was in trouble. Though he had no proof, but… was it enough to be kind to the former prince, now a criminal, to be locked away?

"No." He muttered. He feared that this was his fault. Perhaps he should have pushed her away, refused to have her visit. Maybe then she would not be in this situation.

"What have we here?" Torsten suddenly spoke. Loki raised his gaze slightly to meet the guard's. Ragnar stood beside Torsten, both were staring at the plant questioningly.

"I see you replanted it." Torsten spoke again, almost teasingly.

Ragnar turned to him, "Will this change things?"

Torsten shook his head, turning to walk out. Ragnar followed closely. "It matters not. After his display last night, I see no one releasing him from that cell."

Loki's eyes widened slightly, watching the two guards until they slammed the door shut behind them.

"Release… me…?"

**. . . . .**

Sigyn pulled the tie tightly around her long red hair and looked to Ingrid, giving her a small smile. "Ready?"

Ingrid smiled and gave a nod. "Of course." Though she was no where near ready to risk this much.

Sigyn walked to her, taking her hand in her own. She gently held her hand up to her lips, lightly kissing Ingrid's finger tips. "You are my very best friend."

Ingrid's smile widened. "And you are mine."

"If something should happen, I promise we will be alright." Sigyn spoke, still holding Ingrid's hand tightly in her own. "And if we get separated, I will find you. I will make sure nothing happens to you."

"Please M'lady, do not worry about me." Ingrid said teasingly. She lightly wrapped her other hand around Sigyn's. "Now, let us escape." She added with a wink.

Sigyn let out a soft laugh and slowly released her friend's hands. "Yes, let's." Both girls turned to the large, white door and took a slow, deep breath. Sigyn glanced at Ingrid one last time before both girls ran to the door, swung it open and darted out of the room.

It took the guards less than a second to realize what had happened, and they took off after the girls. But the girls were fast and it took a bit of time to catch up to them; however… they were not quite fast enough. As quick as one guard caught Sigyn, the other caught Ingrid, dragging them as they kicked and screamed back toward the room.

"Stop!" A man suddenly called.

Sigyn looked over, hopeful- but it quickly faded when she saw the man. She turned her gaze to Ingrid- remembering what her friend had told her. Ingrid watched him, her eyes narrowed, filled with hate.

"I suppose you thought it would be easy to escape my guards." He spoke, walking toward the two girls. "Oh… how you were mistaken."

"Anundr…" Sigyn almost growled.

Anundr gave her a smile - a devilish, almost proud smile. "Yes M'lady?"

"You cannot do this! Let us go!" Sigyn snapped, pulling her arm against the guard's tight grip. If only she could get her hands on Anundr…

"I'm afraid you have left me no choice." Anundr said with a sigh. "Perhaps… if you had stayed put, I would not have had to resort to these drastic measures."

Sigyn paused, glancing at Ingrid - who also seemed confused. "What…?"

Anundr looked to the guards, "Take them to the dungeon. Lock them up until this whole ordeal is over with."

Both Sigyn and Ingrid looked at each other, shock filling their faces. This was an outrage! Locking Sigyn in her chambers was one thing but this… this was something unmentionable. How he thought he would get away with this astounded the girls.

"Anundr! You cannot do this!" Sigyn yelled at him, feeling the guard begin to drag her away. "You will be found out!"

Anundr chuckled softly, but said nothing.

"You worthless quim!" Ingrid yelled, disregarding any decorum she may have had left.

Anundr's eyes fluttered to her, his smile fading quickly. "Separate them. Far from each other."

Sigyn's jaw dropped, she could feel the warm tears filling her eyes. "No! You-"

"Bastard!" Ingrid screamed, cutting Sigyn off. She kicked her legs against the guard, but he ignored the pain and held her tight, slowly dragging her off down the hall.

Sigyn reached her hands out, pushing hard against the guard. "Ingrid!" She could see Ingrid reaching out toward her, but there was no way they would reach each other. The space between grew larger as both guards dragged them down opposite halls.

The tears dripped down Sigyn's face, staining her rose cheeks. Her hand slowly dropped, realizing that there was nothing she could do for her friend; realizing that she had broken her promise to protect her. She feared not for herself, she knew that Anundr could not harm her - since she was of nobility. But as for Ingrid… Ingrid was only a mere servant girl to everyone in the palace - and to Anundr she was a nuisance, a trouble… an enemy.

"Pity." Sigyn heard Anundr speak, her watery eyes looked to him. He sent a smile her way. "If only you had stayed put, your friend might not be in this situation."

With his words, Sigyn felt her heart break. He was right… if she had just waited patiently for the test to be over, instead of selfishly risking her friend's safety just to see Loki…

She softly closed her eyes, unable to endure his smile any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9...

Ingrid's cheek pressed against the cold, stone floor. Her warm breath creating a light cloud every time she took a breath. She could feel the ropes around her wrists beginning to chafe, the stench of blood began filling her nose.

Loud, solid footsteps echoed around the room; but Ingrid didn't raise her gaze. She knew who was coming, she knew it was Anundr.

He stopped just before her, the tip of his black boot touching her hair. "Have you had enough?" he hissed at her.

Ingrid took a breath in, closing her eyes and holding it for a moment. She didn't speak; she didn't want to give Anundr the satisfaction of hearing her beg. Her entire body ached; she was bruised, cut, bleeding. Everywhere, everything hurt; but she would not beg.

Anundr frowned at her silence. He never expected a servant to be so… strong willed. Quickly clearing his throat, he waved a guard over. "I see you have not." The guard arrived at his side. Anundr lightly pushed Ingrid's head with his foot, turning her face toward him. She kept her gaze on the floor. Anundr lowered himself down, leaning one knee on the floor. His hands gripped Ingrid's face, squeezing her cheeks and lifting her head up. "Look at me when I speak to you."

Ingrid ignored him, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Anundr's grip tightened on her face, anger welling up inside him. Who was this girl - this servant - to defy him! He swiftly rose to his feet, dropping Ingrid's head back onto the floor. He turned to the guard slightly, his eyes narrowed and his face hard.

"Leave her." He snapped before walking toward the door. The guard slowly followed.

"Anundr!" Ingrid snapped suddenly. Anundr stopped in his tracks; he turned his head slightly back toward her. Ingrid stared at him, her brown eyes piercing his gray ones. She slowly worked up a build of saliva in her mouth and swiftly spat it out at him. It landed about a foot away from him - but even though it never touched him, the mere thought of a servant spitting at a noble set him off.

He wanted nothing more than to storm back to her, and beat her until her heart stopped, but he stayed where he was. Simply turning to the guard he spoke, "Change of plans. You stay, and," he paused, bringing a smirk to his face. His eyes watched Ingrid carefully. "Have your way with her."

Ingrid froze, but she did not let it show on her face. She kept her eyes locked on Anundr, glaring. Hate oozing from every pore on her body.

Anundr couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Good day." He teased before walking out of the cell.

The guard locked the door behind him and turned to Ingrid. Her gaze slowly lowered back to the ground, and she heard the guard step closer to her.

**. . . . . . . .**

Sigyn pulled on the steel bars angrily. Though she knew it would make no difference. She screamed loudly, releasing the bars and slamming her body against them. "Let me go!"

"Quite down!" Anundr snapped at her as he walked into the room.

Sigyn's eyes narrowed, she slipped her arms through the bars. "You monster! Let me out!"

Anundr frowned slightly as he walked to the cell. "I am afraid I cannot do that. You see, I need you contained. And at first keeping you in your chambers seemed ideal. No one would suspect anything, and you would be comfortable." Then his eyes narrowed. "But you did not stay put."

"You expected me to sit quietly while you plot against Loki?!" Sigyn yelled at him, her grip on the bars tightened. "The Allfather will find out about this!"

Anundr let out, what some would call, a laugh. His head tilted back slightly; Sigyn watched him, breathing heavily. "The Allfather knows of the test. He agreed to it."

"But he did not agree to lock me away!" Sigyn snapped.

Anundr's smile quickly faded. "I see your servant told you all she heard."

Sigyn's eyes narrowed, "Every word."

"Mmm, that is unfortunate." Anundr said, "For her."

Sigyn froze; She had feared what was happening to Ingrid after they were separated. Knowing that she was of nobility reassured her that she would not be harmed, but Ingrid was only a servant girl. No one would care if something happened to her. At least… no one except Sigyn.

She could not control the anger and panic in her voice, "Where is she?!"

The smirk returned to Anundr's face. "That is none of your concern."

Sigyn suddenly slammed herself against the bars; this made Anundr jump and take a small step back, but he laughed when he remembered she could not touch him.

"Tell me where she is!" Sigyn screamed, "What have you done to her!?"

Anundr turned and walked to the door, ignoring her questions.

Sigyn's eyes widened; Anundr's silence only feeding the flames of her anger more. "Anundr!"

Anundr stopped. He titled his head back slightly, eyes meeting Sigyn's. "You should get comfortable. Loki's test lasts for a few more days."

He held Sigyn's gaze for a short moment, her anger obvious in her eyes. Then he turned and walked up the stairs to the door. Sigyn silently watched him walk away.

At the sound of the door closing, she slid down the steel bars to the floor. Her head hung, her body felt numb and weak. She knew with every fiber of her being that Ingrid was in trouble, that she was hurt - or worse. Sigyn shook her head, that particular thought being too much to bare. She raised her head slightly, watching the door silently. But she did not cry. She had no more tears to shed. Now she was fueled by anger. By hate.

**. . . . . .**

Anundr briskly walked down the hall, passed the servants and the bystanders, lost in his thoughts - in his plans. He was so caught up in his head that he did not notice Thor walking up to him.

"Greetings Anundr." Thor spoke as cheerfully as he could.

Anundr looked up and stopped. "Ah, Thor." He mustered up a quick, but courteous, bow.

Thor returned the bow, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, giving Anundr a smile.

Anundr forced a smile in return. "No where in particular. Just… lost in thought."

"Ah, well do not let me keep you." Thor said, stepping to the side, signaling that Anundr was free to leave. But Anundr stayed, watching the prince carefully.

"Thank you." He said, "Good day." He took a few steps passed Thor and down the hall when Thor stopped him.

"Have you, by any chance, seen Lady Sigyn?"

Anundr froze; he could feel his eyes widen, and was glad to be facing away from the prince. "No." He casually lied. "I have not. Why do you ask?" He turned slightly.

"I went to see her, but she was not in her chambers." Thor explained, keeping his eyes on Anundr. "I just wish to speak with her is all. Thank you."

Anundr gave a curt nod before turning and walking off.

Thor's smile faded as he watched Anundr walk away. Though there was no proof, he felt that Anundr was hiding something. But without proof, no one would believe him. He knew he could not bring this to the Allfather unless he was certain.

_It must have something to do with Sigyn. _He thought, remembering how tense Anundr's body seemed. Thor knew he had to find out what was going on, and he knew where to start.

**. . . . . . .**

Thor looked around the kitchen, a hint of confusion across his face. He was rarely back where the servants were - as there was no reason to be. The servants and cooks all watched him, quickly bowing as he passed by. They shared confused and concerned glances at one another; there were only ever a few reasons why someone so royal would make an appearance - most of which were punishment.

Thor's gaze shifted across the stunned faced, hoping to find Ingrid - knowing that she would know where Sigyn was, but Ingrid was no where to be found. Thor let out a soft sigh, "Have any of you seed, or heard from, Lady Sigyn? Or her hand maiden, Ingrid?"

The few that answered him, all answered a quick 'no' before returning to their duties. Unknown to Thor, Anundr had threatened other servants other than Ingrid - and all of them were much too frightened to go against him. All except one.

A young man, who only seemed to be a few years younger than Thor, stepped forward. His hair a sandy blonde, set off by bright, blue eyes. He wore a pail, brown tunic, black pants, and boots that were laced up with twine. He was rugged looking, but had a soft face.

Thor looked down at him - as he was much taller. "Speak boy."

The man bowed before replying, his voice a low whisper. "I have not seen, nor heard from, Ingrid in days."

Thor paused, confused. "They why-"

"Most days she would arrive and gossip for hours, talking about nonsense and folly." The man explained, still keeping his voice low. "Lately it has been quite… too quiet."

Thor raised an eyebrow at this, seeming to understand what he was trying to say. The man looked up at him, a hint of panic in his blue eyes.

"Something is wrong."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N - **Hey guys! Sorry this took literally FOREVER. Seriously I am so sorry! I didn't mean to take so long! Well anyways… I have chapter 10 laid out in an outline. So that should not take too long to type up and stuff.

And sorry for the lack of Loki - I know this is a Loki fan fic… But don't worry. He will be in the next chapter! Get ready for some feels!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sandy haired man briskly followed the Prince down the golden hall, struggling to keep up with his large strides. As they reached the end, where the doors leading to Sigyn's chambers were, they saw that two guards stood outside on either side of the large, white door.

_Guards…? _Thor paused, stopping where he was. The servant quickly stopped behind him. _Why would there be guards outside her chambers…?_

Thor took a breath and put a stern, princely look on his face before walking up to the two guards. He gave them both an almost charming smile, before reaching for the door handle. One guard suddenly threw his arm out in front of Thor, stopping him from going any further. Thor's gaze lifted to the Guard's face, his smile faded.

"Forgive me Prince, but it is not polite to enter a Lady's chambers without her knowing." The guard spoke, avoiding eye contact with Thor.

Thor twitched an eyebrow, "Oh? Well I only wished to speak with her. I have not seen much of her lately, I am worried she may be ill." He lied. Though Loki was the _real _liar in the family, Thor had picked up a few hints about it from his brother.

"I apologize, but I cannot let you pass." The guard spoke; a slight crack in his voice made Thor's eyebrow's raise.

He glanced back at the servant, who looked almost nervous, and gave a reassuring wink before turning back to the guards. He pulled his hand back, resting it on his waist. His eyes narrowed and his mouth lowered into an almost frown. A stern, angry look that could send chills down anyone's spine.

"As Prince of Asgard, son of the Allfather, I command you to open this door." He spoke; his voice a dark, commanding force. "You _will _let me pass."

The guard's eyes shifted to meet those belonging to the other guard. There was nothing he could do, except obey the Prince's orders. No matter how much Anundr paid him, Thor was higher up. He slowly pulled his hand back, allowing Thor to pass.

Thor's mouth twitched into a smile and he looked back at the servant. "Come Soren," He spoke in a much lighter tone, though still a bit commanding. He pushed the handle down, and slid the door open. Calling out before entering - as it was polite to do so.

"Lady Sigyn," He called, slowly opening the door. But there was no answer; only silence. Thor took a few steps in, holding the door open for Soren as he followed.

Looking around they found no one. The chamber was empty. The only thing they found was a few trays of food that looked as if they had been there for a few days. An empty wine bottle stood between two dirty wine glasses, on a small, round table.

Thor looked back at Soren, "She is not here."

"It would appear that way." Soren answered, almost sarcastically.

Thor took another looked around the room, as if to make sure he did not miss anything, and then almost darted back to the guards. With one swift swing of his arm he caught one guard's neck in his hand and pinned him to the wall behind him.

The guard looked down at him, clawing at the hand encircling his neck.

"Thor what are you doing?" Soren asked as he ran from the room. He looked up at the other guard; he stood silently in his post, but his eyes were glued on Thor.

Thor's eyes narrowed until they were a full, devastating glare. "Why do you guard an empty room?!" He growled at the guard in his grasp. The guard didn't answer; whether it was because he refused for his own dignity, or he simply was too frightened to get the words out, was unclear. Thor's grip on him tightened, the muscles in his arm flexed. "Answer me!"

"O-orders!" The guard squeaked out, hands tightening on Thor's fingers, desperate to free himself.

"Who's orders?" Thor snapped at him, not relinquishing his grip one bit.

The guard's eyes darted to meet his comrade's, and for a moment he hesitated; but he knew that it was over. Thor had realized something was wrong, and tricking the Prince was punishable by death.

"Anundr." The guard answered softly, his eyes lowered to the floor below them.

Thor's eyes widened. Anundr - of course it was him! All this time… How could he not have realized it? After all, it was Anundr who decided on this test for Loki - it was Anundr who seemed to think Loki would never be able to pass. Almost as if he had planned it…

"What has he done with Lady Sigyn?" Thor snapped at the guard.

The guard didn't answer, his eyes fluttered closed and his grip on Thor's fingers loosened. But Thor didn't release him.

"Tell me!" He screamed.

"She is in the prison cells!" The other guard quickly answered, seeing his friend falling unconscious; Thor turned his gaze to him. "We were ordered to bring her, and her hand maiden, down there after they attempted to escape. Please let him go!"

Thor looked back at the guard in his grasp and quickly released him, taking a step back. His body fell limp against the floor, and he coughed loudly, hands lightly clutching his throat.

"Are they still down there?" Thor asked, still watching the guard on the floor.

"Yes." The other answered, kneeling down beside his friend. "They were to be kept there until Loki's test was finished."

Thor turned to Soren, who looked as if he was already about to run off to the prison. A small smirk crossed Thor's face at the servant's eagerness. "Let's go."

Soren returned the smirk and quickly followed Thor as he led the way to the prison.

**. . . . . .**

Loki silently sat in the cell, staring at his throbbing, raw hands. His eyes glanced back at the plant, which for the time being, seemed to be alive and well. There was even a small, golden bud that was beginning to bloom.

_Unbelievable. _Loki thought. _Unbelievable… how could I have managed that?_

A soft, almost inaudible, laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head slightly. He reached his hand out to the book that laid on the ground beside him - the book Sigyn was reading to him the day she was asked to leave. He let his fingers trace the small detailing across the spine; it was bound in leather, dyed a dark red.

_Just like her hair…_ The thought crossed Loki's mind before he could stop it. The smile on his lips faded into a slight frown. He missed her - though he would never admit it aloud - he wanted her to return, wanted to see her, have her near him. She was the only comfort he had in this dark, damp cell. And now even she was gone.

Just then the cell door swung open and Thor briskly ran down the stone stairs toward Loki's 'cage'. Loki looked up at his brother, looking more confused rather than angry - as he usually tried to look whenever Thor came to see him.

Thor stopped just before running into the bars and tightly closed his hands around two of them. "Loki." His voice was harsh and desperate. Angry, yet kind.

"What do you want?" Loki asked, forcing his voice to sound harsh and rough. Even though he did not feel angry… only sad. Truth was, he was relieved for once to see his brother. Since Sigyn's departure, he had been extremely lonely. More so than he was before; because now… he had someone to miss.

"It is about Lady Sigyn." Thor spoke, knowing that this would grab Loki's attention; and it did. Loki's body tensed at her name. He straightened up, his gaze widened a bit. Thor stared back at him, his blue eyes sad and panicked. "She was taken to the prison cells. I have yet to find out why… but I-" he stopped, watching Loki's expression. He looked helpless, broken; but a twinge of anger flicked behind his icy eyes. Thor slowly took a breath, "I promise you brother I will find her, and find why this happened."

Loki said nothing in response, but gave a small nod of his head. He was not sure what was going on, but from Thor's words he knew that Sigyn was in trouble. And at this moment, Thor was willing to help where Loki was unable. Loki had no choice but to trust him, as much as he didn't want to; as much as he'd rather shut Thor and the rest of the nine realms out, he could not let this go.

"Thor!" Soren called from the stairs, "The guards are coming! We must go!"

Thor looked back at him, determination coating his otherwise kind face. He looked back at Loki for a moment; the stone expression that he held only seconds before dissipated. Leaving only a childish look of sorrow. Loki's eyes wavered a bit as he watched his brother; eyebrows twitched once. He fought any form of emotion that tried to creep up onto his face, and managed to speak.

"Go." Was all he said. It was all he needed to say.

Thor gave him a nod, and then quickly turned, running off to Soren's side. The Prince and the Servant darted out of the room and down the hall opposite fro the oncoming guards.

Loki silently watched the empty doorway, and the bodies of the guards soon filled it. His hand, that had moved to the iron bars, slowly loosened and fell back to his side. All he could do now was wait.

Thor and Soren briskly walked down the halls, peering into each and every prison cell they passed; but neither of them had spotter Sigyn, nor Ingrid anywhere. Thor was beginning to think, perhaps, the guards had lied. Perhaps Sigyn was not down here at all. She could honestly be anywhere. Anundr could have placed her in an entirely different realm if he so wished.

And then they heard it.

Faint, but it was there. A song - not a old folk lore about past glories and victories that Thor was so used to belting out after returning from a battle - but soft, almost like a lullaby.

Thor and Soren looked at each other, almost stunned at the song. It was beautiful, no one could deny that.

"It must be her." Soren spoke, taking a step toward where the song was coming from. Thor nodded, though he did not speak. Almost as if he did not want to interrupt the song's beauty. But that did not mean he hesitated when Soren took a step. Thor quickly bolted down the hallway; Soren followed, but Thor was _much _faster than he. Both men reached the cell, the tune still leaking out from the cracks in the door. And again, Thor did not hesitate. With one swift motion of his leg, the door flew open and the song ceased, ending with a gasp.

Thor looked ahead at the small cell, a smile rising to his cheeks. There she sat, seemingly unharmed - Lady Sigyn. Quickly he ran to the iron bars that held her back, reaching his hands through them. Sigyn rose to her feet, nearly tripping as she ran to him. She tightly held onto his hands.

"How did you find me?" She asked, disbelief shining behind her eyes, but a wide smile on her lips.

"I had not seen, nor heard from you in days." Thor explained, squeezing her small hands gently. "It was as if you had disappeared completely. Soren-" He motioned to the servant behind him. "He knew something was wrong. Something about it being too quite."

Sigyn let out a laugh, though a few tears lingered in her eyes. "Ingrid… yes. With her missing it does get quiet easily."

Soren stepped forward, looking almost desperate. "Where is she?"

Sigyn looked at him, shaking her head once. "I regret… I do not know." Her voice shook softly. "Anundr he-" She was cut off; quickly pulling one hand free from Thor's grasp to wipe away her tears. "It was all a part of his plan. Anundr, he did this!"

"I know," Thor said; his thumb softly stroking her hand. The touch soothed Sigyn a bit, she could feel herself calming down. Even though there was still much to be done. Thor suddenly released her, moving his hands to the iron bars. "First, I must free you."

He pulled against the bars, tugging on the lock. It was old, a bit rusted. Thor should have been able to break it easily. But the iron would not budge, not even a bit. Sigyn frowned and looked at Thor apologetically.

"It is sealed with magic." She explained sadly. "Only magic can undo it."

Thor stepped back, examining the bars. A small trail of sparkling, black dust-like matter trickled out from the lock, and Thor nodded slightly to himself. It was indeed enchanted. The prince ran his hand through his long, blonde hair and sighed. "I will need to speak to my father."

"Please do, and hurry! I do not know what Anundr has done to Ingrid. But it cannot be good." Sigyn spoke quickly, her voice frantic. Thor need not ask why she was so worried - it was obvious.

"Soren," Thor spoke to the servant; Soren took a step closer, straightening up. "Go and see if you can find Ingrid. I shall speak with my father."

Soren nodded and quickly ran off. He too was desperate to find Ingrid. It was obvious to Thor why he was so worried about her; but whether it was obvious to Ingrid herself, was unknown to him.

Thor's gaze returned to meet Sigyn's. She watched him longingly; her green eyes wide with worry. "Please… please hurry." Was all she could get out. She almost could not take it, the worry. Worrying about Loki and the test, worrying about Ingrid - not knowing if she was even alive.

The Prince lifted his hand, gently cupping the maiden's cheek. He could see all the worry she bore. And in that moment, he vowed to do whatever it took to make sure everything became right once more. He gave her the warmest of his many smiles, a genuine heartfelt expression. "Do not worry My Lady, all will be well."

Sigyn looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. She lifted her hand to cup the one on her cheek. "Thank you, My Prince."

With one last stroke of his thumb to the soft skin of her cheek, Thor slowly pulled away. Turning from her, his face grew stoic and hard. He walked with steady footsteps out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind him. He, himself, would not be the one to shut Sigyn away again.

End Chapter 10.

A/N - Chapter 11 WILL be up soon. School starts next week. But I promise I will do my damn best to update sooner. I feel so bad… I hope you enjoyed this one!

Also… follow my Ingrid on Tumblr! .com


End file.
